Shhh!
by caycake
Summary: Sam and Dean run into a strange girl while investigating. She pecked both the boys interests when she starts acting very strange. She has something they have never scene before, and she she will keep it a secret at all costs.(This takes place sometime in the beginning of the third season)
The glass spilled out of her hands before she could set it on the table, sending the water everywhere.

"Son of a…" She cut herself short.

When she turned to grab a towel she saw the shadows of two men standing in the open frame of my front door. She set the towel on the table and walked over to them.

"Ms. Grove?" The taller of the two inquired.

He had short brown hair and dark green eyes. He looked to be about 6'5'' and wore a plaid shirt with a pale green jacket and blue jeans.

"I'm Sam ,and this is my brother Dean," He said gesturing to the man who accompanied him.

Dean had brown hair and the same green eyes as his brother. He was wearing a green button up with a brown leather jacket.

She shook Sam's and and then Dean's.

"Can we talk to you please?" Dean asked.

"Sure, come in," She said moving out of the doorway so the could enter.

She threw the towel from the counter on the wet spot on the floor and proceeded to lead the to the living room. She took a seat on the white chair that was across from a matching couch.

"We are from dealership of one of the car that crashed outside your house three days ago." Sam said.

She focused on Sam's face trying to get a read on what he was really thinking.

"No you're not," She thought to herself, "You fight evil."

"How did you know?" Sam asked with a concerned look on his face.

"What? I didn't say anything!" She defended.

"No, but you thought it!" He said.

He leaned in closer to her and gave her a concerned look.

"You can hear me?" She thought to herself, using her powers to try to communicate.

"Yes," he said outloud.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?!"Dean yelled.

"I don't know!" Sam said.

"How did you?" She stuttered, "How can you… No one's been able to do that before."

"Who are you?" She said studying the two men.

They turned to each other, and then at her.

Dean sighed before he started talking, " It's complicated."

"Then just think about it," She suggested.

All of a sudden everything flooded to her. The hunts, the monsters, the pain they all hit her like a title wave. It all left her in paused shock.

She stumbled over her words but all she could say was, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

For a few moments they sat in silence.

"Ok, Spencer, let's cut the crap," Dean said, "Did you notice anything abnormal in the time leading up to the crash?"

"No," She lied straight through her teeth, " Nothing at all."

"Spencer." Sam read straight through her lie, "You need to tell us what happened."

"Every Night, for the past few weeks," She started, " There is always this noise coming from outside. The first few times she thought it was no big deal. You know, animals or cars. But after a week straight, it got louder. And she noticed it was the same exact noise. A high pitched scream a loud crash and then nothing. When I'd go outside to see who it was there would be this little girl. In a blue dress, with long brown hair."

"Well," Sam said, "That's new."

She thought to herself, about the blood and the girl, and the secret. And then she looked up at Sam who frowned at me. Dean was digging through a stack of paper he had brought, so she rows her pointer finger to her lips, and looked Sam dead in the eyes. She lowered it as so as she saw Dean move his head.

"Anything else?" Sam said in an annoyed tone.

"No," She said through her gritted teeth.

She shifted her attention to Dean, who was focused on her.

"This is too weird," She heard echoing through his head, "What the hell is up with Sam's visions anyway?"

"Sam, you have visions too?" She asked.

"What? How did you? I wasn't even thinking about that!" She stuttered.

"No," She said, "But Dean was."She chuckled.

Dean's face shifted to surprise. She played with a lock of her long chocolate brown hair as the brothers exchanged a very confused look.

Suddenly Dean, "Looked panicked, "Holy shit!"

No one knew what to say next, they all just stood there in temporary shock.

"Anyway gentlemen," She said standing up, "I think it's time you leave."

"Spencer," Sam exclaimed, " You're just going to tell us to leave?"

"Yep, I don't care about your stupid job I just want you out of my house." She said leading them to the door.

"Ok, thank you Spencer," Dean said, putting his hand out so she would shake it.

She ignored the gesture, and slammed the door in their faces.

"Well she's feisty," Dean said walking down the oak porch steps.

As Sam neared the car he turned to the direction of the mall, elegant, pale green house. He started to say something but ended up having a excruciating head pain, as visions of Spencer flashed through his head. Spencer, terrified. He quickly turned around and bolted back to the house. As soon as he opened the door he started checking every room. At the very last room he checked he saw Spencer.

"Spencer!" He yelled.

Spencer was sitting on a queen sized bed with white satin sheets. She didn't even flinch at the loud scream. Sam quickly rounded the bed to see Spencer in a state of shock. She had a blank stare,and an open mouth. She tilted her head down to her lap where she had placed her hands. Sam was shocked to see her holding a kitchen knife in one hand, and the other there were three cuts down her entire forearm. It seemed as if she wanted to speak but only short sounds came out.

"Dean," He yelled, but his brother was already at his side.

Dean ran to the bathroom located off the bedroom, and ran back in seconds with a towel. He wrapped her arm, and laid her down on the bed. Then as if someone had flipped a switch she was back. She started to wince in pain holding the towel tied to her wrist her wrist.

"What the hell," She said sitting back up from the bed, "Did I do this?"

She asked with a look of concern plastered onto her face.

"Um," Sam stuttered, "What do you remember?"

"I said did I do this," She yelled.

" Um,"He said.

The knife still layed next to her, covered in blood. As soon as she saw it she brought her hands to her mouth, as she gasped. "Not again," she thought to herself. Sam's face instantly looked even more alarmed.

"Again!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, um sometimes I just, you know, I lose control and I just start, you know," She gestured to her wrist with her head.

"When did this start?" Samm asked.

"About two months ago, about once a week," She admitted.

"Did you notice anything strange before than?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" She shifted her attention to Dean.

"Black smoke, or the smell of rotting eggs,"

"No, nothing like that," She said shaking her head.

She looked down to her wrist. She couldn't see Dean reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a silver bottle. He twisted off the cap and splashed the contents onto her. Her eye's instantly turned black and a low, demonic voice poured out of her.

"You're going to try a lot harder Dean Winchester," It hissed.

"Who are you?" Sam barked.

"That's not important," It replied.

"Then what do you want?" Sam asked.

"Her," Was its response before Spencer's eyes blink shut and fell on the bed unconscious.


End file.
